The field of the disclosure relates generally to projection displays, and more specifically, to calibrating and aligning such displays.
Many display systems use one or more projectors and/or projection screens to generate images. Such display systems may be used for flight and/or motion simulators, television displays, and educational and/or business presentations. Over time, one or more components of the displays systems may require realignment. Accordingly, to properly display images, projectors may be periodically realigned to adjust one or more characteristics of the light emitted from the projectors. For example, the projectors may be re-aligned to adjust a luminosity and/or chromaticity of the light.
In at least some display systems the projector screen is located between the design eye (i.e., the location at which a user views the displayed images) and the projector. To measure a light characteristic of the light generated by the projector, a portable, remote meter can be used at the design eye to measure characteristics of the light as displayed on the projector screen. Accordingly, to align the projector for a desired light characteristic as viewed from the design eye, in at least some known display systems, the meter must be used to measure characteristics of light at the design eye for each realignment. Measuring light characteristics at the design eye with a remote meter every time the display system is to be realigned is time-consuming as it may require installation and alignment of remote meter before display alignment, and it may only align one projector at a time. Further, the remote meter obstructs the image and may prohibit a user from viewing images on the screen while the measurements are being taken.